Shell Shocked
Shell Shocked is an episode of HTF Fanon that introduces a hermit crab named Herman. Starring Roles *Herman *Lifty and Shifty Featuring Roles *Lumpy Appearances *Fungus *Handy *Flippy Plot Herman is walking around town, humming a tune while snapping his pincher together. As he does this his stomache rumbles and he groans in hunger. Herman then spots a hotdog stand being ran by Lumpy nearby. Herman reaches into his pockets to check if he has any money only to find he broke. He lets out a sigh and then he spots Handy order from Lumpy. Lumpy hands Handy his hotdog but due to his lack of hands it falls to the ground, Handy puts on his signature frown and walks away. Herman's stomache rumbles again so he reaches for the hotdog only to find Fungus has taken first. Herman lets out a sigh and walks away. Later Herman is clutching his belly in pain from hunger, when something catches his eye, food. Herman lets out a cheer only for the screen to zoom out and reveal its in a building surronded by wire. Herman ignore the wire and runs to get the food, but the moment he touches the wire he get shocked and flys back into Lifty and Shifty. Herman remembers that the twins are thieves and askes them to help. Lifty and Shifty think about for a moment and agree to help. Soon the trio are seen in a hot air balloon , hoping to fly over the fence. Lifty and Shifty let out a laugh while Herman rubs his stomache at the thought of the food. None of them are ppaying attention so they dont notice the ballon heading towards a telepone wire. Herman manages to spot the danger and quickly pulls on the cord to make the balloon rise but his pincher cut it and the balloon hits the wire popping it. The balloon falls to the ground and lands on Lumpy's hotdog stand, crushing Lumpy and the stand along with nearly imapling Lifty on an umbrella. Herman sses the umbrella and gets an idea. The trio are then seen holding umbrellas on the top of a tree, apparntly hoping to glide over the fence. The trio nod and jump, only for Herman's pincher to snap his umbrellas pole and making him fall and Lifty and Shifty crash into each other and fall ontop of Herman. Then the trio is seen in the racoon brothers van, Lifty and Shifty in the front seats and Hermann stuck ontop of a pile of stolen goods. Lifty steps on the gas and the van hurtles towards the fence, in hopes that it will drive right through the wire. Herman closes his eyes in fear and waits for death only for it to not come. Lifty, Shfy and Herman cheer but they stop when they see the fence still intact through the review mirror. Lifty and Shifty let out screams as the van slides into three peices along with them. Herman lets out a cheer at the fact he is safe and runs towards the building. Herman reaches the door of the building and yanks it open only to have a large blade swing forward and split him i half horizontally. The episode ends with Flippy appearing on the other side, flipped out. Moral "Don't let hunger strike!" Deaths #Lumpy is crushed by a hot air balloon. #Lifty and Shifty are cut into three slices. #Herman is cut in half horizontally. Category:Season 26 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes